Illumina (Mya-Bella A. Kirkland)
Illumina, or Mya-bella, is a fanmade character made by me! She represents Illumina, the Nation Of the stars, and is currentrly (still) being held 'prisoner' by United Kingdom. Her natoion is in the North Atlantic Ocean, fairly close to Canada, and America. Her full human name is Mya-Bella Angel Kirkland. During her 10th birthday, she lost most of her memories, and is still struggling to remeber. Appearance Mya has long, blonde hair, with Magnolia-like Hair clipps. Despite that, her hair is always loose, and never in her life (She does rarely though), wears skirts and dresses. She has emerald green eyes, much like her brother, and owns a necklace with Pink Bubblegum puppy on it. She has a slim figure, and has a habit of walking barefoot. Persoanality And Interests Mya is loud, fun and bouncy, however can be angered easily. She is much of a hypocrite, and dislikes hugs, enjoying her perosnal space. Even so, she enjoys hugging people, and that makes her a hypocrite. She will never agree, which makes her a tsudere, but was more open, when she was younger. She can be extremely scary when put on rage, and like other canon characters, she attacks with Pillows. She loves shouting, but dislikes cursing, even when she does, she scolds herself. She enjoys playing with her big brother's mythical creatures, and her own as well. She and her conpanion, Pink Bubblegum Puppy, love messing with America's Unicorn, even though America doesn't notice, and his unicorn is a mess. ''She loves being playful, and is rude at points, but can be nicer, and can be seen as a happy-go-lucky type of person in public. She loves the Magnolia, and that in fact is her national flower, but hates insects. She also loves to be alone, and think of updates for stories she makes on a website for online writing. '''Relationships' England (Arthur Kirkland) Mya has been ruled over him since the age of eight, when she was ambushed by the British. She surrendered, because of her poor fighting skills, and was ruled over just like that. Ever since then, she kept secret grudge against him, but adores his cooking. During her 10th or 11th birthday, she was wondering the British Land that had half her country and found a cupcake. Even though she doesn' realise, the cupcake was given by Arthur's 2p! and was the one who deleted her memories. Canada (Mattew Williams) Before she was eight, she was raised ,take turns, by Canada and America. Truth be told, Canada was the one who actually found her, but then asked for raising help, because of her playfull character. He enjoys spending time with her still, and is considered a father/brother figure, and much kinder than England. He was her oficial first trading partner, and taught her everyhting se needed help with as a nation. She greatly respects Canada, just as Pink Bubblegum Puppy respects Kumojirou America (Alfred F. Jones) Mya greatly respected Alfred, and loves to have food fights with him, when it was his turn to look after her. Many of his traits have been passed on to her, which is the reason of her adventurous personality. When a friend, and fellow nation, visited his HUGE home, she would be hidden in the secret basement, because he was worried that if a nation found, they would take her away. Surely enough, during her 8th birthday, she was found by England, and swept away, for ages. America enjoyed Mya's company, and taught her how to be a 'hero', and adventured with her during his free time, but was sure to do it someplace with no insects, or no nations around... Hungary (Elizabeta Hedervary) When Mya was finally allowed to go to Gakuen, the first person she befriended was Liz. The two had developed a 'best friend' type of bond, nad one day, England caught her letting Mya read Manga. Not just any manga, but a yaoi ''manga. Soon, the two got into an argument, and then a mini war broke out, but England winning, and then was told to never go near her again. Much to his dislike, the two still hang out, and are dorm mates. 'Japan (Kiku Honad/Honda Kiku)' Kiku was the one to take over Illumina while Hungary and England was fighting. Even as a prisoner, he treated her nicely, and taught her about anime. After a few months, she was taken back ''again, ''though... '''Marukaite Chikyuu' (English) Hey big brother! Please forgive me! Hey big brother! Hey big brother! The yaoi scene big sister showed me, can't get outta my head! Draw a Circle That's the Earth (x3) Oh, I'm Illumina~! Draw a Circle, That's the Earth It's a scary wide Earth Looking closely, there is the Earth~! Wassup? Illumina~! Ahh~! Look at the colors! That surround my oceans of blue You know, Iggy's food is really nice! Let me free now please~!